Scars to Your Beautiful
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Zuko hasn't been himself in a long time. He feels useless and hopeless and decides he doesn't belong on this Earth. Aang knows he has to save him, but will he make it in time?


Scars to Your Beautiful

An Avatar The Last Airbender Fanfic

Authors note: So for those of you who struggle with suicide or self loathing know that you are not alone. It doesn't make you a sucky person it just makes you a great person in a sucky situation. I know what this feels like and I just want to let you know your not alone. As much as I hate to say it you need to talk to someone, if online people help please talk to me. I will not judge you or pressure you. I have told very few people in my personal life about my situation and I don't expect you to either. Just don't keep everything bottled up. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy! (Also I prefer Kataang much more but this isn't bad either)

Warning: There is a suicide attempt, and self loathing if you are triggered negatively by either of these things then you should probably click the back space and read one of my other fanfics.

Aang watched closely as Zuko paced the fire behind him. As the group sat in their circle Zuko refused to join. This bothered Aang, Zuko had proven himself a worthy member of this group yet still didn't feel accepted enough to eat with them. The firebender seemed to be in his own world as he finally sat down to eat in the corner of the camp. Aang continued to watch noting that Zuko didn't seem to notice anything at all.

Aang smiled taking his food and walking over to Zuko. "Hey." He said gently not wanting to startle him out of his thoughts. When Zuko didn't respond he nudged his foot with his own. This seemed to snap Zuko out of his stupor. "Hmm, what?" He looked confused and then surprised to see the young monk sitting with him. He chuckled "I said hi." Zuko stared wide eyed not really knowing what to do "Oh, hey." Aang smiled at the acknowledgment. "So why are you sitting over here by yourself?" Zuko frowned not really getting what Aang was getting at before looking towards the rest of the group around the fire. "Oh, that's just not really my sort of thing. Besides who'd want to look at this face while eating. It would likely make them sick." Aang frowned confused "And why is that? You have a handsome face." This caused Zuko to blush becoming more flustered by the second which wasn't like him at all!

"Umm…I mean I do have a scar if you haven't noticed." Aang analyzed his face for a second trying really hard to see the hideousness that Zuko described about himself. "Oh your eye?" He turned his head to the side in confusion Zuko just stared at him as he did so. "Yeah, my eye. Do I have another scar that no one's telling me about?" This caused Aang to start laughing like crazy! It brought a small smile to Zuko's face. It fell as he looked up to see the rest of the group staring at them. It was Toph who came over next. "Hey Twinkletoes, Zuko are you two going to stay over here and have all the fun by yourselves or are you going to come entertain us as well?"

While she sounded annoyed both boys could tell she was joking and just casually trying to get them back into the group. "I'm only going if Zuko comes." Zuko looked up deciding whether to be annoyed or honored but his face settled for blank. The two stared at him anxiously. "Sure why not?" He got up and followed the two over finally starting to feel like part of the team.

Zuko couldn't help but feel like his new team members watched him. He knew Katara stared and it wasn't a pleasant stare either! She probably thought he was hideous too. Everyone always thought he was hideous. 'Not everyone.' The thought brought the blush back to Zuko's normally pale cheeks. It was true Aang had been very clear with his words. He didn't just not notice Zuko's scar, he thought Zuko was handsome.

It made Zuko feel something he hadn't felt before. It was something warm, he felt like he had a heart again. He finally blew out the candle in his room and went to bed thinking of the Avatar who had seen past his scars.

Zuko woke up the next day feeling lighter. It was like some invisible burden had been lifted off of his shoulders! He came out of his tent smiling brightly only to have it drop when something wet landed on his head soaking him…"What the heck…?" He looked over to see Katara glaring daggers at him. "What do you think your doing?" He asked trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. She smirked as she causally bended water into jars. "I'm not doing anything. I'm doing what I've done for years. I'm helping out my team." He clenched his jaw trying to remain calm and not let this girl bother him. She was Aang's friend after all. "It's my team too now." She rolled her eyes. "You haven't earned your place on this team. Your half of the reason we even have to have a team! We didn't start fighting until you came along. You and your stupid quest to get your honor back. You know what Zuko? Honor is something you will never have it shows on your face!" He watched her as the silence echoed through the forest…She looked as though she were going to say something else but he was gone before she could say another word.

Katara watched he left running "Zuko wait!" There were tears in her eyes thinking about what she had just said to the prince who gave up everything for Aang. She didn't know why she always picked fights with him she doesn't couldn't help but be angry when he was around. She knew it wasn't her place to go after him, she was the last person he'd want to talk to. "Aang!" She thought! She ran after the only person she could think to help Zuko.

Zuko glared at his reflection in the water. "You're an embarrassment. You were lucky to be born. No wonder no one wanted to be around you." He pinched the skin around his eye desperately wanting to tear it off but stopping himself because why be more hideous than he already was? "You will never be loved and you will never get your honor back!" He splashed the water blurring his reflection so he wouldn't have to look at it.

"Aang! Aang!" Katara yelled as she ran through the forest trying desperately to find the young Avatar. Aang looked up from gathering wood with Sokka and Toph to see Katara running with tears streaming down her face. "Katara what happened!" The gang dashed to her as she fell to her knees breathing hard. "D-don't worry about me! I'm the o-one that was w-wrong! Z-Zuko's the one you should be worried about!" Aang looked at her his face hardening but the worry evident in his eyes. "What's wrong with him? Where is he?" Katara tried to catch her breath Aang waited trying desperately but failing. "Katara where is he!" He grabbed her wrists pulling her towards him. Katara knew Aang would never hurt her but it didn't mean his angry tone with her didn't scare her. "H-he ran off! Aang I said such terrible things to him! You have to find him! He won't want to see me! I don't know what he's going to do but it won't be anything good!" Aang let go pushing her towards Sokka who was prepare to comfort her. Aang took off using every bit of power he had to get him to Zuko. He had to find him!

Zuko hiked his way up the mountain becoming more and more desperate to get away as he went. As he felt the tears trail down his face and realized what a failure he was. He just wanted to end it all! He wanted to be done! He finally made his way to the most beautiful area he had ever seen. Zuko realized he might never have the same atmosphere again and wanted to die here, where there were no mistakes except him. He sat down beside the lake taking out his sword…the blade would be easy enough to stick into himself. It was sharp so it wouldn't take much to end things. He would bleed out before anyone found him.

Aang ran for his life listening for any sound or trail of Zuko! "Zuko!" He yelled desperately looking for the boy he had fallen in love with so long ago! Not that he would admit it. "Zuko!" He looked down focusing on something on the grass before looking up and seeing a figure who looked to have something sharp being pointed at him. 'He was being attacked!' Aang gasped running up the hill. He had to save him!

Zuko gasped at hearing Aang's voice. Aang…the boy who brought a smile to his face anytime he talked to him. Aang the boy who thought he was…no…no! Aang had to be lying or he was blind! Aang was too positive! Didn't he see that lying wasn't going to make him feel any better! Zuko grabbed his head. Why did things have to be like this? He had never meant to be such a failure. With shaking hands he held the sword to his heart. He steadied his hands looking down at his reflection…."I'm sorry Aang." He held his breath as he got ready to push the sword in. "Zuko!" He froze in his place…"Aang?" He silently scolded himself for the shaking in his voice. "What are you doing?" Aang's voice made him want to cry. He had never seen the boy so emotional nor heard that tone. The desperation and agonizing confusion.

"Aang…you should go." Aang walked around him slowly. Never taking his eyes off of him for a second. "I'm not leaving you." Zuko watched with tear filled eyes as Aang slowly reached his hand out to take the sword…"Zuko give me the sword." He pulled it closer to himself and actually piercing his skin only slightly "Zuko! Zuko…please don't do this." He was trying to keep calm Zuko could tell. "Aang please don't stay. I don't want to hurt you." Aang looked up tears leaking out of his eyes "You only will if you let yourself die."

Zuko looked away trying to stop the tears. "Aang I'm useless. I don't belong anywhere and I'm not worthy of your attention. I'm not worthy of anyone's attention…not even my own." Aang felt the tears crawl down his face as he watched the prince who was once so confident stand in front of him talking so lowly of himself…he saw himself as nothing. "Zuko…your my everything. You, this team, this world. You're important to me." Zuko stared at him wondering if what he was saying was just a way to preserve another life. Aang was being the Avatar and Zuko couldn't blame him for that. "Aang its ok, you don't have to say those things. I don't need to be lied to. Knowing you were my friend was enough." "Zuko stop! Please stop! I NEED you HERE! My supply of people I need are low and your one of them and I can't lose you! Especially not like this!"

Zuko could barely see Aang through his tears, but he knew the boy was crying…he hadn't wanted to do that. He didn't want Aang to be in pain because of him. "Aang I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. But can't you see I am only hurting you! All I've ever done is hurt you!" Aang shook his head stepping closer to him. "No! You have brought me a feeling I never knew I could feel. You made me realize who I truly was! Zuko you are amazing to me." He laughed, it was a pitiful laugh. He wanted so badly to believe what Aang was saying but knew it couldn't be true. "Aang stop! Just stop! You don't' mean any of this! Stop trying to save me!" Aang was getting angry now "Zuko I have to save you! You mean so much to me and I just don't get how you can't see that!" "Have you looked at me! Have you seen my face! How could you ever want to be with someone like me!"

"Because I love you!" Zuko froze "Zuko I love how you smile in awkward situations, I love the sound of your laugh, how your eyes sparkle when you do, how I can feel the heat off of your skin when I'm sitting next to you, or the fact that you are so amazingly brave and courageous! You picked up and left the life of royalty to join us in the woods! You did what was right! Zuko you are beautiful in every possible way!" Zuko's hand shook, he didn't know what to do! "Aang…I don't know how to live in this world anymore. I lost my way a long time ago." Aang put his hand ever so gently over Zuko's. "Let me show you." Zuko dropped the sword as he dropped to his knees crying, crying harder than he ever had. Aang held onto him the entire time.

He rocked Zuko in his arms. He didn't say a word as Zuko let everything out. He didn't have to say a word for Zuko to know he was there. "Aang. I love you too." Aang pulled him in tightly for a hug. Putting his head into Zuko's neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Zuko tightened his grip "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Aang shook his head pulling away "It's over now. Are you ok?" Zuko nodded smiling. "Yeah, oh and Aang." Aang looked up "Yeah Zuko?" "Don't call me beautiful it's weird." Aang laughed "Handsome?" Zuko sighed "If you really think so." Aang nudged his nose with his own. "I know so." "Let's get back to the others."

Aang and Zuko came back hand in hand. The group looked up not too surprised to see the two together. Aang gave Katara a small encouraging smile. She nodded walking up to Zuko as Aang stepped away. "Hey, I wanted to say I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that stuff, none of its true and honestly I should have accepted you a long time ago. I was bitter about what happened in Ba Sing Se and I just hadn't gotten over it. Zuko you belong on this team." He nodded and was surprised when she pulled him in for a hug that quickly the entire group joined in on. Zuko looked up at Aang smiling. Things would be ok.


End file.
